Fallacious
by BarkingStarfish
Summary: One shot. The only thing she could do was jump into his arms and cry into his suit. He felt the satiny texture of her red cocktail dress, and he heard the joyous cheering from their fellow diners, rejoicing at his proposal but only one word crossed his mind; Stupid.


**So... My freaky little brain concocted this a long time ago and now it's happening... I swear my brain made me do it!**

She was gone.

Gone.

Just... Gone. For good.

I guess you could say it didn't really sink in until he saw her on that table, cold. Lifeless. Dead, to be blunt. Yet, somehow,_somehow,_she was still Tris. His Tris. Her hair was still that golden blonde color, mussed and flowing like caramel all around her shoulders. Her lips were still thin and pretty.

But that was what killed him.

All it made him want, was one more. One more chance to hear her angelic voice, one more embrace. One more kiss. One more touch. One more, one more, one more...

Only one more...

* * *

No matter what anyone tells you, alcohol does not make the pain go away.

In fact, it just intensifies it. All Tobias could see when he was disconnected from the rest of the world via spirits was Tris. All Tris. And the floor, of course, because no drunk night is complete without spending the night on the lovely bed that is hardwood flooring. God _damn, _he was such a mess. He needed to get over her, but the task had deemed itself impossible.

His voice sounded like he gargled glass, and he hadn't shaved for a few weeks. A scraggly, scruffy beard now lay atop the skin of his lower face rather than just the stubble that he might have if he hadn't shaved in a few days. Christina wasn't much better, either. They were lonely, fucked up as shit, because we all know drinking alone really is no picnic.

So, they drank together.

* * *

The beer burned like hell going down, but he liked it. It made him focus on a more bearable, realistic pain, than what he would be faced with without the alcohol. Tobias took another long swig from his bottle of vodka, which tasted like shit on its own, and looked over at Christina.

Her hair formed a dark, chocolate colored ring on top of her head, and the bags under her eyes looked awful. She sniffled and wiped her nose before sipping from a bottle of beer. She looked at him, her eyes questioning his stare.

"What?" she demanded, sucking the dregs out of her beer and brushing the hair off her head. Tobias could only shake his head. He knew what he was going to do, but yet, he was questioning it.

_Get over her, get over her, get over her, _that little voice chanted inside his head, that little voice that always managed to steer you in the wrong direction. Sometimes it was right, but it was completely mistaken more often than not.

All Tobias could think was that the voice in his head was _not _feeding him worthless bullshit at this point, that he really needed to get over Tris. But not with any random girl, no no no. With someone he _knew._

So he followed that little voice's advice, and kissed Christina.

* * *

What the hell was he doing?

He had kissed her, now, a few weeks later, here he was, holding her hand and kissing her neck. Kissing it so hard it nearly hurt. She moaned and scooted over close to the back of the couch so she could roll over on top of him. Christina kissed him and he kissed her back with the same force.

But it was emotionless, that kiss. All of them were. But, he told himself, he _had _to get over Tris. Since he started going out with Christina, hanging out with his friends again, his life had taken a turn for the better. He got a decent job with security around the factionless sectors, moved into a better apartment with his, ahem, _girlfriend. _Somehow, it felt wrong, but his mind chanted it was completely right.

"Oh..." She moaned, grinding into him with full fledged lust and emotion. He took off her shirt, his shirt. His clothes, her clothes, until they reached the point of no return.

And that was when he figured he would have to keep this fucking act up.

* * *

"So, are you really gonna ask her?" Will asked Tobias, eyeing the ring box he'd recently bought for Christina. Will grasped his girlfriend, Karen, around the waist as he walked with Tobias, discussing his plans for tonight.

"Yeah, I mean, it's been a year. I feel like now's the right time for us to be married, maybe start a family." Tobias faked an smile and shoved the velvet box into his pocket. Everything felt fake, nowadays, ever since he had decided a few months ago that he should probably marry Christina. He had no plan for this, he was his own wingman and he figured he was soaring above the clouds. He hated keeping up this act, but Tris hardly ever crossed his mind anymore so he figured it was working.

"Wow. Karen and I were thinking about getting married sometime next fall," Will said. He looked over at his brunette girlfriend and Eskimo kissed her, rubbing his nose lightly against hers before pressing their mouths together quickly. Tobias clapped Will on the shoulder.

"I should get going. I'm taking Christina out for dinner." He smiled at his friend and walked away quickly before any more questions were asked.

* * *

"Tobias, this is amazing," Christina gushed, looking around at the lavish restaurant and taking her boyfriends hand from across the table. They smiled at each other, but we all know one of them was probably fake. Tobias used his free hand to shovel potatoes into his mouth, staring at a waiter who was serving a piece of cake to a couple. The couple laughed and clapped when their server lit the sparklers stuck into the desert, kissing happily before biting feeding each other bites of it. This made Tobias look away.

It was really, really, _really _wrong what he was going to do here, but then again, everything he had been doing had been completely, utterly disgustingly wrong. He could only think about Tris, tonight, as he prepared to propose to her (former) best friend. He could only imagine how much he would rather be doing this with her, Tris, rather than Christina. Damn, was he stupid.

He swallowed his food. "Yeah, it is pretty nice. Hey, can I ask you something?" He put his fork down and Christina grinned at him, squeezing his hand and nodding.

"How do you think our relationship is going?" Her teeth snagged on her bottom lip. She leaned a little more towards him.

"I think it's going great, babe. I love you," She said, kissing his ear. Oh, this felt wrong.

"I love you too, which is exactly why," He pulled away from Christina, dragging his chair out, pushing it in. He got down on one knee. "I want to ask you something, again." He pulled out the ring box and opened it, revealing an extravagant silver ring with dozens of tiny diamonds surrounding three larger ones. Tris would have found the ring to be too lavish, but Christina gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, tears flooding her vision. _Could this be more stupid? _He thought to himself.

"Christina Hillary Olesone, would you do me the one and only honor of marrying me?" The only thing she could do was nod and jump into Tobias' arms, letting them encircle her as she cried into his suit. He felt the satiny texture of her red cocktail dress and heard the cheerful clapping of fellow diners, but he could only think one thing.

_Stupid._

* * *

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh. My. GOOOOOODDD! _was all that was running through his mind the day of the wedding. How the heck could he marry this girl? Sure, he loved her, but, oh my god, not in the way people saw it, the way he pretended he did. 2 years of trying to get over Tris, and now he was marrying her best friend? This wasn't working! Marrying Christina would't do a damn thing but ruin his life!

...

...

...

...

...

He had to set it straight.

He didn't remember getting up, to grasping the doorknob, or walking towards Christina's dressing room, but he knew it had happened and now he was fucked. He knocked on the door and waited for her to emerge.

"Hey, mister, you're not supposed to see me yet!" she scolded when she saw him at the door, wagging her finger but letting him in anyways. She was wearing this long, bling-y swirly dress that fit her perfectly. She looked gorgeous, with her hair perched in a bun atop her head, a vail and diamond tiara adorning the rest of the outfit perfectly. He could never imagine Tris in that; she would probably have gone with something form-fitting and simple. It took everything in him to not just kiss her and lie when she asked what he needed and say that he just missed her.

"Um, I have to tell you something... Pretty important." Christina looked bewildered, but sat down nonetheless and grabbed his hand, stroking his fingers. He brushed her off and she looked hurt. A huge pang of guilt rang in Tobias' chest like church bells, loud and clear. You just couldn't see it, thank God.

"OK, what is it?" He took such a long, deep breath that it actually hurt a little bit and he winced before he continued.

"Christina, I... I can't marry you." Tears immediately flooded her eyes, blurring her vision and almost instantly running down her tears, smudging her makeup actress-in-the-rain style.

"W-what do you mean, _you can't marry me_?" She demanded, nearly sobbing. So, he told her the whole story.

Everything. He didn't leave a single detail out, yet he tried to sugar-coat as much as possible, which only seem to _make _her sob. He was surprised when he finished and all she did was nod and wipe her tears.

"I see," She deadpanned.

And with that, Christina left the room.

* * *

A few months later, he was just the same as he was when he started dating Christina, except some of his friend hated him. And he had moved out of the apartment he used to share with... her.

He soon realized he really hated life without her. Not just Tris, but Christina, because she was the closest thing to a picture of her he could find. Now, she just ignored him wherever she went, and when they had to be near each other he could swear she was boring holes into his head when he wasn't looking. She rebounded from Tobias rather quickly, though, met some guy named Gary and married him about 3 years later. Had a kid, named it Ian.

Zeke hated him.

Shauna hated him.

Will and Karen didn't, they seemed to understand his pain.

But Tobias didn't care, because the task that had deemed impossible when she first died, still proved impossible today.

* * *

**I have to say, some of that probably sucked, did you like it? ****Please review and tell me what you think, and PM me if you have any questions!**

**Peace out.**

**-Taylor**


End file.
